All that it takes is an honest mistake
by Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess
Summary: This is the day we came to say all of the pain has come and gone away, this is the one way dove, today we come together. Maroline


"All that it takes is an honest mistake"

(Colección de Maroline)

By

Ireth Tasartir

Escucha un suave golpe en la ventana de su recamara y sabe que es él, Marky. Deja el libro que está leyendo sobre su almohada, es uno de los que mantiene debajo de su cama y aun después de haberlo leído tantas veces pero no puede evitarlo, Cumbres Borrascosas es un libro que siempre amara, era el favorito de su papá. Aparta la cortina (esta vez es de un suave azul que le recuerda a los ojos de la tía Imogen) y abre la ventana, está lloviendo afuera y Marky esta empapado, se aparta y regresa a su cama, dejándose caer sobre ella.

Marky se mueve por su habitación de manera natural y la verdad es que es natural, si no es ella quien está en casa de él, él viene a cenar a la suya; lo observa y entrecierra los ojos levemente, nota algo diferente en Marky, algo que lo está atormentando pero sabe que no lo dirá hasta que él mismo lo decida así que regresa a su lectura, siente el nudo en la garganta, esta es la parte que siempre la toca (o al menos lo ha hecho recientemente), es la parte donde Cathy esta con su padre en la granja, pasando la tarde ahí sin saber que va a morir ese mismo día.

Escucha la puerta de su baño cerrarse y los silenciosos pasos de Marky se hacen audibles nuevamente, levanta la mirada y lo que ve, lo que ve hace que su corazón se estremezca, se levanta de la cama y camina hacia él. Solo cuando está lo suficientemente cerca es capaz de ver como sus ojos están inundados de sentimientos que claramente lo están atormentando, su garganta se cierra y el aire le fatal. Marky nunca había estado si, nunca en su vida lo había visto así, tan lleno de tormento, de culpa….de culpa y de algo que ella no logra entender pero que hace que su corazón llore.

- ¿Marky…?...Marky, ¿qué es? – toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo observa, sus ojos parpadean pero el torbellino de emociones sigue ahí. –Marky…Marky, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Las manos de Marky encuentran las suyas y las separan de su propio rostro, sus dedos se buscan, sus manos se unen y las sostiene, sostiene las manos de Caroline, Caroline que es lo único que parece estar correcto en su mundo. Cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso, algo que hace que Caroline se alarme más, Marky nunca suelta suspiros temblorosos. Finalmente levanta la mirada y recarga su frente contra la de ella –La he jodido, Caroline, la he jodido de verdad esta vez.

Caroline no sabe de lo que habla pero suelta una de sus manos y la pasa por el cuello de Marky, acercándolo a ella, abrazándolo, parándose de puntillas, no sabe cuándo fue que su Marky creció tan rápido. No sabe qué hacer, el nudo en la garganta y el vacío en su estómago le dicen que algo malo ha pasado, su mente piensa en cosas que pudieron haber pasado mal pero no encontraba nada, nada. –Marky, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿Cómo que la has jodido? Marky, no me asustes así.

Marky abre los ojos y la observa, observa como sus pupilas se han dilatado, observa como el color se le ha ido de las mejillas, lo observa todo y se odia aún más, la piel de Caroline se siente tan cálida a comparación de la suya que estuvo expuesta a la lluvia en los minutos que le tomo llegar a su casa, ni él mismo había sido consiente, simplemente una vez que Deliha había colgado el teléfono, él había salido corriendo, no sabía a donde pero había llegado a casa de Care. De su Care.

Sonríe levemente en medio de su torbellino de sentimientos, recordando a aquella chiquilla de piernas demasiado largas, rodillas huesudas y brackets, sonríe porque la recuerda y solo puede ver a esa chiquilla en el color de los ojos de Care, en la forma en la que sus labios se curvan, en el color de su cabello, en su abrazo. Mueve sus manos hacia su cara y toca sus pómulos, sus manos abarcan su cara entera y se siente tan grande, levanta su cara y besa su frente –Lamento haberte asustado pero…pero no tengo a donde más ir. – suelta en un débil susurro, no quiere alerta a la Sra. Pierce, aunque últimamente es llamada la viuda de Pierce.

Caroline solo niega con la cabeza y lo abraza mas fuertemente, le preocupa Marky, nunca lo ha visto así pero no quiere presionarlo. –Marky, ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿le paso algo a tus…- pero no le deja terminar, se separa abruptamente de ella y se va a recargar contra la pared, las manos cubriendo su rostro.

- Es Deliha –es la única respuesta que Marky le da, lo suelta con voz ahogada y Caroline se acerca lentamente a él, como si de un animal herido se tratase pero Marky la detiene con una mano extendida y ella capta el mensaje.

_No te acerques a mí, no quiero lastimarte a ti también. _

Así que se detiene y lo observa, se queda parada frente a él y lo observa, preguntándose que será, que tiene Deli que ver en todo esto y porque llego atormentado a su casa pero es paciente y esperara por Marky, él ha sido paciente con ella también, es lo menos que puede hacer por él. Esperarlo.

Finalmente Marky descubre su rostro, sabe que debe hacerlo, debe ser él quien se lo diga, debe ser él y no nadie más. Cierra los ojos y hace lo que a él le parece lo más difícil en toda su vida, los abre y la mira fijamente, este es el final.

-Deliha está embarazada. Yo soy el padre. – finalmente se viene todo abajo, él mismo se viene abajo como si fuera una hoja en otoño pero no a la deriva, no va a la deriva o al menos eso es lo que se repite a sí mismo. No puede mirarla, no quiere mirarla, no quiere ver sus ojos, no quiere ver sus manos, no quiere ver sus labios, no quiere oír su voz, no quiere pero él mismo sabe que son mentiras. Si no quisiera lo anterior no hubiera ido a su casa.

Caroline no sabe qué hacer, no sabe que hacer porque no sabe ni siquiera que pasa. No puede respirar, no puede hablar, se ha quedado congelada. Cierra los ojos fuertemente, deseando que todo sea un sueño, no puede ver a Marky así, no puede verlo así, se ha roto, su Marky, su Marky el invencible se ha roto. Finalmente corre hacia él y se deja caer a su lado, lo envuelve entre sus brazos y antes de darse cuenta las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

_Esto duele. Esto quema. Esto duele demasiado, Marky, detén este dolor. _

La ola lo golpea antes de que tenga tiempo de prepararse para el impacto, y aunque no lo sabe, no solo a él a lo golpea, golpea a Caroline también. Los hace sumergirse solo para llevarlos a la superficie, dándoles un leve respiro antes de comenzar ese juego tortuoso una vez más.

Lo único que puede sentir ahora es el calor que Caroline le brinda, su Care, su hermosa e imperfecta Care, no puede ni mirarla a los ojos, sabe que debió haberlo pensado, si lo hubiera pensado no estaría dañándola pero lo hizo, le prometió que siempre la iba a cuidar y sin embargo ahora mismo no puede hacerlo y no puede hacerlo porque él es quien la está dañando.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar como seria si perdiera a su Marky, no de la forma en la que ahora la vida le hacía ver que no solo la muerte se lo iba a quitar algún día, se mofaba de ella, pensaba que tendrían años por delante antes de admitir que estaba...que sentía cosas por Marky que ni Tristán ni Jimmy la hacían sentir. –Saldremos de esta Marky, te prometo que…- cerro los ojos mientras tragaba salida y evitaba que su voz se quebrara –te prometo que detendré al tío Reick de perseguirte con su escopeta.

Marky levanta la cabeza y voltea a verla –Oh…oh no Care…no llores, mírame…hey, mírame –dice mientras toma su rostro entre sus manos, sus pulgares secando sus lágrimas –No llores, Care, seguirás siendo mi favorita. – observa a Caroline asentir con la cabeza y vuelve a besarla en la frente, esta vez, sus brazos rodean su cuerpo y la sostiene fuertemente a su lado.

Quizá ella nunca lo sepa, pero cuando había soltado el "la he jodido", no se refería a su vida, no se refería a la vida de Deliha, no se refería a él…..

La voltea a ver y suspira mientras pasa sus manos por su cabello, se ha quedado dormida, se ha quedado dormida, ahí tirada en el suelo, recargada contra la pared y sostenida por él, la observa dormir, sabe que pronto deberá de dejar de visitarla en la noche porque de otra forma se vería demasiado raro, porque de otra forma Deliha pensaría que ahora está con Care pero no será así.

-No será así, Care. Te lo prometo – susurra mientras besa levemente su frente antes de levantarla y depositarla en su cama, cerrando su libro y no puede evitar sonreír porque no puede creer que lo esté leyendo otra vez. Se cerciora de que este tapada con las sabanas antes de caminar a la ventana. Voltea a verla y suspira mientras vuelve a pasar una mano por su frente pero no se quedara, no esta noche.

Camina por las calles mojadas y mira al cielo, hoy no hay estrellas en el firmamento.

…_.se refería a su futuro juntos. _


End file.
